dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Stage Tour
Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Stage Tour is the Wii Game on Augest 27, 2016 Characters *Rena *Domi *U.G. *Root *Chordia *Harmony *Gaku *Danca *Jun *Naoki *U1 *Dyna *Bridget *Ceja *Sheriff Valentine *Bones *Sailor Moon *Neptune *Aqua *Aang *W.I.T.C.H. Trainer *Bakugan *MajorTom *KidChaor *ChaotiKween *PeytonicMaster *Krystella *Klayotic *Yugi *Seto *Tea *Tristan *Mai *Maximillion Pegasus *Dante *Lok *Sophie *Zhalia *Chase Suno *Bren *Jinja *Beyal *Dax *Pokemon Trainer *Pretty Cure Trainer *Ben 10 *Fillmore *Ingrid *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Mona *Jimmy T. *Ashley *Dribble *Spitz *Penny *Little Mac *Wii Fit Trainer *Mii *Pia (back dancer) *Forte (back dancer) *Gliss (back dancer) *Sharp (back dancer) *Bossa (back dancer) *Hip (back dancer) *Nova (back dancer) *Hop (back dancer) Styles *Single *Battle *Multi *Sync *Friendship *8 Player Song Lists *RANDOM *Hot N Cold by Katy Perry *Gimme More by Britney Spears *Music Sounds Better With You by Stardust *Adult Education by Hall and Oates *Sway (Quien Sera) by Michael Bublé *Action Hero by Hi-5 (USA) *Hero Song (I Wish I'd Never Lied) by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Disco inferno by The Trammps *What You Waiting For? by Gwen Stefani *Lady (Hear Me Tonight) by Modjo *Anthem by N-Joi *So Many Animals by Hi-5 (USA) *You Spin Me Round' (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive *Jump in the Line by Harry Belafonte *Rasputin by Boney M *Gypsy Woman by Crystal Waters *You're Not a Tattletale by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Three Wishes by Hi-5 (USA) *Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas *Tribal Dance bt 2 Unlimited *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *Brokenhearted by Karmin *Wavin' Flag by K'naan *Everybody Dance by Chic *The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) by Cher *Take On Me by A-ha *Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie *Land of 1000 Dances by Wilson Pickett *I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor *Where's Your Head At by Basement Jaxx *Move Your Feet by Junior Senior *Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People *Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia feat. John Martin *On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull *3 by Britney Spears *Living in a Rainbow by Hi-5 (USA) *Apache (Jump on It) by The Sugarhill Gang *Jamaican Dance by Konshens *She's Got Me Dancing by Tommy Sparks *Jump (For My Love) by Girls Aloud *We're Gonna Clean Up Our Town by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Robot Number 1 by Hi-5 (USA) *Written in the Stars by Tinie Tempah feat. Eric Turner *According To You by Orianthi *Candy by Robbie Williams *Good Girl by Carrie Underwood *Symphony of Destruction by Megadeth *Kurio ko uddah le jana by Bollywood Rainbow *Livin’ la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin *Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson *Baby One More Time by Britney Spears *Video Killed the Radio Star by The Buggles *Istanbul by They Might Be Giants *Move It by Hi-5 *I Am A Rock by Simon and Garfunkel *Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand *Rhythm of the Night by Corona *Closer by Ne-Yo *Beauty and the Beat by Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj *Ho Hey by The Lumineers *Cattle Drive by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Grenade by Bruno Mars *Higher by Taio Cruz feat. Kylie Minogue *Levels by Avicii *Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *Say Hello to Zambezia by Gang of Instrumentals *Pool Party by The Aquabats *Baby by Justin Bieber feat. Ludacris *In My Head by Jason Derulo *Soul Bossa Nova by Quincy Jones and His Orchestra *Please Don't Go by Mike Posner *Follow Me, (I'm the Leader) by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Holiday by Madonna *Club Can't Handel Me by Flo Rida *Cosmic Girl by Jamiroquai *I Was Made For Lovin' You by Kiss *Let's Go to the Mall by Cobie Smulders *Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 *Feeling Chirpy by The Wiggles *Ready or Not by Hi-5 (USA) *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' by Scissors Sisters *Jungle Boogie by Kool & the Gang *The Power by Snap! *Forget You by Cee Lo Green *We No Speak Americano by Yolanda Be Cool and D-Cup *Bonified Lovin' by Juanes *Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland *I Wanna Go by Britney Spears *Picture Perfect by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *No Limit by 2 Unlimited *Feel the Beat by Hi-5 (USA) *Bigger Than Big (Original Vocal Mix) by Super Mal feat. Luciana *If I Had You by Adam Lambert *Hey Ya by Outkast *Rockafeller Skank by Fatboy Slim *Gangnam Style by PSY *Hey Boy Hey Girl by The Chemical Brothers *Backseat by New Boyz *Time Warp by Halloween Thrills *Sayin' I'm Sorry by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Feel So Close by Calvin Harris *(I've Had) The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes *Glad You Came by The Wanted *Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) by Laura Bell Bundy *Mugsy Baloney by Charleston *I Got You (I Feel Good) by James Brown *West End Girls by Pet Shop Boys *Da Funk by Daft Punk *Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Boys Town Gang *So What by P!nk *Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) by Skrillex *Horseshoe Peck by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *T.E.A.M. by Hi-5 (USA) *You're the First, the Last, My Everything by Barry White *Hot Stuff by Donna Summer *You Got It (The Right Stuff) by New Kids on the Block *I Want You Back by The Jackson 5 *Satisfaction by Benny Benassi presents "The Biz" *Marry the Night by Lady Gaga *My First Kiss by 3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha *Make The Party (Don't Stop) by Bunny Beatz *Cowgirl Twirl by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *We Are Family by Sister Sledge *Welcome by The Blind Boys of Alabama *Hey Soul Sister by Train *Spice Up Your Life by Spice Girls *Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield *Goin' In by Jennifer Lopez feat. Flo Rida *Like a G6 by Far East Movement feat. The Cataracs and Dev *North, South, East and West by Hi-5 (USA) *Spectronizer by Sentai Express *Pork and Beans by Weezer *Dime Si Te Vas Con Él by Flex feat. Mr. Saik *Dagomba by Sorcerer *Five Senses by Hi-5 (USA) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) by C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams *Photograph by Nickelback *Count On Us by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *You Make Me Feel... by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi *Walk This Way by Run DMC & Aerosmith *California Girls by Katy Perry *Let's Get It Started by Black Eyed Peas *Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolph feat. Lil Wayne *Move Your Body by Hi-5 (USA) *Wish I Could Do Tricks Like That by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *House Nation by ravex feat. LISA *All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter *When I Grow Up by Pussycat Dolls *1 Thing by Amerie *Underwater Discovery by Hi-5 (USA) *Isidora by Bog Bog Orkestar *Venus by Bananarama *Some Kind of Wonderful by Hi-5 (USA) *Lollipop by MIKA *You and Me by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Beginning by Trickski *El Rey Y Yo by Los Angeles Negros *Break the Chain by Tourbillon *Superstar by Tomboy *Crazy Gonna Crazy by TRF *Purple Line by 東方神起 *Resonance by Naoki-Ex *Our Song by Shinichi Osawa *Yatta! by Happa-tai *Anata Boshi by EG-Project Konami Originals *Lesson by DJ by U.T.D. and Friends *Lesson2 by DJ by MC DDR *Lesson3 by DJ by Dr. DDR Unlockable Songs *Touchin' by The Lonely Hearts *Open Your Eyes by NM feat. JaY BeE (JB Ah-fua) *STAY (Joey Riot Remix) by DANNY D *Unity by The Remembers *CANDY (UFO Mix) by The Sweetest *Dreamin' by TOMOSUKE feat. Adreana *let it out by true dreamer *Mess With My Emotions by Latenighter *My Love by NM feat. Melissa Petty *The Lonely Streets by DJ Yoshitaka feat. Robert "RAab" Stevenson *Will by NAOKI *Heavens and the Earth by The Lonely Hearts *Hold Tight by 800 Slopes *Confession by Trance Star *I Like This by U1 feat. Justin Caylen *Brilliant 2U by NAOKI *Tomorrow Hill by Dribble and Spitz Music *Such a Feeling by U1 *Keep On Movin' by NM *FREE by NM PRESENTS *Here I Go Again by NM feat. Malaya *No Matter What by Jun feat. Rita Boudreau *We Can Win the Fight by D-crew feat. Matt Tucker *THE REASON by Black Rose Garden *LOVING YOU (Epidemik remix) by TONI LEO *B4U (The Acolyte Mix) by J-Ravers *Celebrate Night by NAOKI *NO CRIME by NM feat. Andy Littlewood *I'm Flying Away by Stepper *Little Steps by Freeman *SUPER HERO by DJ Yoshitaka feat. Michaela Thurlow *Desert Journey by DJ Taka *The Beat by Sparky *Racing with Time (NAOKI's 999 remix) by Jun feat. Godis (Heather Twede) *REACH THE SKY (Orbit1 remix) by TAYA *Closer to my Heart (jun remix) by NM feat. Heather Elmer *1998 (Sparky 2006) by J-Ravers *We Will Live Together by Happy CoreMAN *LOVE SHINE (Body Grooverz 2006 Mix) by W.W.S. *Habibe (Antuh muhleke) by Wendy Parr *Somehow You Found Me by DIGI-SEQ-BAND2000 *Super Smash Bros. by Nintendo Wii U *KYOKA-SUIGETSU-ROW (DDR EDITION) by TЁЯRA feat. 宇宙戦隊NOIZ Boss Songs *SUPER SAMURAI by Jun *SILVER☆DREAM by Jun *MARIACHI MADNESS by Rayman Legends *Pluto The First by White Wall *Osaka EVOLVED -MAIDO,OHKINI!- by Naoki Underground Difficults *Beginner *Basic *Difficult *Expert Course Musics *Destiny Dance Course Music *Night Storm Course Music *Beat Motion Power Course Music *Ready! Steady! Dance! Course Music *Encapture! Course Music *Beat Fixation Course Music *Dreaming Air Course Music *Force of Nature Course Music *Worldwide Course Music *Crazy Squall Course Music *Sunshine Effect Course Music *Optimist Run Course Music *Hi-5 Dance Course Music *Non-Stop-Pop Course Music Stages *Silibrium *Journey *Wave Cell *Expression *Pulse *Passage *Axis *Release *Oscillator *Boston *Rain Storm *Cold *Kalos Pokémon League *Mario Galaxy *Lylat Cruise *Boxing Ring *Wii Fit Studio *Luigi's Mansion *Hoedown Throwdown *Yoshi's Island *Delfino Plaza *Duloc Unlockable Stages *DDR *Ampliture *Illuminix *Cyberium *Ion *Substance *Blue Modus *Red Modus *Lost Future *Essential *Dream Cell *Delight *Sakura *Momiji *Thunderstorm *Culture *Safety *Sensor *IntroVex *Scope *Metrio *Reversion *Retroversion *Conceptia *Libre *7th Key *Lens *Deviate *Emergence *Propell *Sunshine *Moon *Air *WarioWare Inc. Gallery *Gallery: Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Stage Tour